trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of the Raven's Nest
CURSE OF THE RAVEN'S NEST - #24 ---- My parents hate me, so they forced me to go on vacation with my Uncle Ronnie in Louisiana. My friend's parents hate him too, so he's tagging along. Right now we're in boats in the swamps near Shell Beach, which is where our hotel is at. Uncle Ronnie has OCD, so he forced us to go on separate boats (he doesn't want anyone to touch him). It's 6 PM, so the sun is setting a little. It's also hot and humid, and the swamp is full of annoying flying bugs. It's hard to see anything, because the swamp is covered in a thick layer of fog. Why my uncle thought going on two separate boats in this dangerous, foggy swamp is beyond me. "It's hot and this is stupid. Can we go back?" I asked Uncle Ronnie, who was a few yards away. "We're not going anywhere until we catch some fish!" Uncle Ronnie called back. We've been in this dreaded swamp for over 3 hours. I want to go back to the hotel already! "Let's just leave him here and go back ourselves." My friend Jim suggested. "We really should. The fog is getting really bad." I said. "Can you even see Ronnie anymore?" Jim asked. I turned back and saw that Uncle Ronnie was now even further away and the fog worsened. "Ah crap!" Jim cried. "I know, right? Ronnie is being ridiculous." I responded. "No! Something flew into my ear! And it's going to lay eggs!" Jim replied. "Oh." I said back. I stood up in the boat and called for Ronnie. "Ronnie! We need to go!" I yelled, putting my hands around my mouth. "Huh? What?" Uncle Ronnie couldn't hear me. He was so far away and the fog got worse. "We need to get back to Uncle Ronnie, now!" I demanded. "You do it, Jaybul! I'm still trying to get this bug out of my ear!" Jim shouted at me. I picked up a paddle, and set it in the water. However, I dropped it when I saw an alligator emerged from the water. I jumped back. "Crap! I dropped the paddle in the water!" I cried. "You freaking idiot! Get out!" Jim yelled at me. "What?! Do you want me to jump in these alligator infested waters or something?" I questioned. "No, I'm telling this bug to get out of my ear!" Jim cried. I groaned. We're completely screwed! We're trapped in this alligator infested swamp covered in dense fog with no way out. I got desperate and stood up, calling for Uncle Ronnie. I got no response back. The fog got more and more denser, and the boat was drifting away. We're done for! The fog eventually cleared up, better revealing our location. We were surrounded by murky dead trees... and a house. On the water. A house on resting on top of the water. I couldn't believe it. Me and Jim just stared at each other freaked out. It didn't help that the sun was rapidly setting. The house was a traditional two-story house, but was charcoal black. It looked like it hadn't been used in 100 years. "Maybe we should go in." Jim suggested. "Are you kidding me, man? It's probably an alligator's nest." I said. "Well, I'm going in." Jim stated. The boat pulled up to the house, and Jim got out. Jim stepped up to the door. "Dude, you got to see this!" Jim told me. I got out of the boat and stepped up to the door. There was a rugged wooden sign hanging on it that said "Raven's Nest" in black ink. "Oh man... I don't like this." I said. Jim put his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door back. It creaked so loud. "No dude. We have to go find Uncle Ronnie." I said. "Dude, this is a house resting on water! We'd be stupid not to check it out." Jim said. "Whatever dude. I'll just leave you here if I have to." I said to Jim. "Goodbye then." Jim said as he walked into the house. I got scared being alone, so I followed him inside. The inside looked like the outside; completely black. It's like there was a fire here or something. The living room had no furniture, so I assume this will be the case for the rest of the rooms. To our left was a hallway that led to a room, and a staircase that led upstairs. We decided to go in the room. The floors creaked like crazy. I felt like I was going to fall through the floor. We walked into the room, and we immediately noticed some things about it. The walls in this room weren't black, they were white and really cracked. But the thing that really caught our eye was a large egg resting in a tall holder. We approached the egg. "Whoa dude, what the egg could this be?" Jim asked. "Maybe it's fake. Maybe somebody came in here and put a giant fake egg just to trick people." I suggested. Jim lifted up the egg with both hands. "Oh gosh, it's warm." Jim said. "What are you doing? Put it down!" I demanded. "Heck no, dude! I'm taking it!" Jim snapped back. Jim set the huge egg down, then unzipped his backpack. "What?? Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief. "Yes. I'm really taking it." Jim said. "But why? There's no point!" I argued. "I just want to see what happens with it, chill." Jim explained. "Uncle Ronnie's gonna kill us..." I said to myself. Then, I heard a roaring noise come from outside the house. It was Uncle Ronnie pulling up to the house in his boat. We rushed out to see Uncle Ronnie. He wasn't very happy. "You guys messed around the Raven's Nest instead of fishing?! Wow, disgusting!" Uncle Ronnie expressed disappointed. "Ronnie, we got lost and we ended up here." I explained. "This place is haunted. You shouldn't be here. Come on. We're going back to the hotel." Ronnie demanded. I sighed in relief. Finally. Me and Jim got in our boat. "Ugh. You guys didn't catch any fish. How am I going to explain this to your mother?" Uncle Ronnie questioned. As we took off in our boats, I could've sworn I heard footsteps in the house. What if the egg is from the ghost of a creature? Nah. Like I said, the egg is probably fake... I hope. It was nighttime by the time we got back to the hotel. Our room is your typical hotel room. It's on the sixth floor, and has two beds and a TV. Uncle Ronnie took off his fishing vest. "I'm going to take a shower to wash these germs off. Nobody walk in." Ronnie stated and demanded. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Jim unzipped his backpack and pulled the egg out. "Whoa!" Jim expressed. "It's so cool." he continued. "I really, really hope that isn't real..." I said. "What the? I didn't notice that crack in on it before." Jim noticed. "Bringing that egg with you was a really bad idea. I don't have a good feeling about this." I stressed. Jim then set the egg gently on the bed. CRECK! The egg. The egg was cracking. Something is hatching out of it! Me and Jim stood back in shock. "I'm such an idiot for bringing that thing." Jim expressed. "Uh, yeah, YOU THINK?!" I scalded. The huge egg rumbled and cracked. An eggshell in the front of it broke off, revealing the inside. The egg then stopped moving. Me and Jim looked at each other, then slowly approached the egg. I couldn't tell what was inside. It was so dark. Then, a pulsating red eye appeared. Me and Jim jumped back, gasping at the horror. Its gray claw kicked through the egg, cracking another piece of the egg off. We had no idea what to do. We don't even know that this thing is! "We're dead." I said. "I know... This thing is going to kill us." Jim agreed. "No, I mean Uncle Ronnie is going to kill us!" I corrected. "Oh. That too." Jim replied. The top of the egg eventually came off, revealing the head of the creature. It had a smooth, wet, furry purple head. I think I know what this thing is. "Is... is it a crow?" I questioned. "Oh gosh, it might be! Crows are the most intelligent creatures on earth next to humans! What if... this is some kind of ultra-intelligent breed of crows?!?!" Jim rambled. I shook my head. My heart was beating out of my chest. There's some weird, huge baby bird in our hotel room that we found in an eerie swamp in a creepy abandoned house floating on alligator infested waters. Nothing good can come from this. Me and Jim gocked at it the whole time. What else were we suppose to do? There's no way in heck we were gonna approach this thing. The egg fell on its side and cracked some more. That's when the purple bird crawled out of the top of the cracked head. It squirmed on the bed before sloppily standing up on its two legs. This was the biggest baby bird I have ever seen. It was the same size as an adult crow. Its feathers were a vibrant dark purple and it had fierce red eyes. I stood closely next to Jim, clinching my teeth. So many thoughts were racing through my mind. It felt like Pandora's box was just opened. The crow took slow steps on the bed, letting out high-pitch chirps. I was hoping Ronnie couldn't hear it. "I really feel like jumping out the window right now." Jim muttered. I ignored him and slowly approached the large baby crow. "W-w what are you doing?" he stuttered with fear in his voice. I put my hand out toward the crow. It put its beak up to it and lightly pecked it. It then continued to slowly roam around the bed. I looked back at Jim. "I don't think it bites." I said to try to calm him. "There's no WAY I'm getting close to that thing!" Jim exclaimed. The crow hopped around some, then stared me in the face for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what to do, so I reached my hand out towards its face. That's when it attacked me. The crow flew straight at me. I wanted to let out a shriek, but my fear of Ronnie over came the crow. Jim let out a small wail and dived onto the floor. Expecting my body to be torn to shreds by its sharp talons, I covered up my eyes. I felt its sharp claws dig into my left shoulder. After a few seconds, I noticed it wasn't moving. I opened my eyes, and noticed it was just standing on my shoulder. I stared at it. It was cocking its head around like a bird usually does -- until it looked back at me. My heart jumped a little. It lightly pecked me on the nose. It kind of tickled. My fear levels dropped down a little, as I didn't feel like I was in any serious danger. Until I heard the shower turn off. Jim was still cowering on the floor, but he looked up at me when he heard the shower turn off. You could see extreme fear in his eyes. I put my index finger over my lips and said "Shhh..." I slowly approached the balcony. I'm going to let this monster free. I don't want it, and most importantly, I don't want trouble. I looked back and whispered "Get rid of the egg pieces!" to Jim. He nodded nervously and rushed to the bed to scrape the pieces into the backpack. I opened the glass balcony door and stepped on the wood. The cool wind blew in my face as the full moon illuminated the sky and surrounding clouds. I slowly lifted down my shoulder to the ridge of the balcony. The crow stepped onto it and stood there. From the inside I heard the bathroom door unlock. Uh oh. I quickly rushed back inside, and shut the glass balcony door. Luckily, there was a curtain hanging over it, so you couldn't see through it. Uncle Ronnie opened the bathroom door. Shower mist poured into the room. He stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then stopped in his tracks, staring at me, then Jim, then back to me. "What's going on...?" he questioned suspiciously. "N-nothing, Uncle Ronnie!" I stumbled. "I was just um... just, I was--" Jim struggled to explain. "Are you hiding something from me on the balcony?" Ronnie asked. I looked at Jim, and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I turned back to Uncle Ronnie and said "Yes." Jim slowly got up and limped over. It looked like he was about to pass out. "Well, what is it? Uncle Ronnie asked as he approached the glass door. I jumped in front of him and blocked the entrance. "I puked." I explained. Uncle Ronnie's grew wider than a crow's eye. "You WHAT?!" he questioned upset. "I-I'm sorry. I just think the swamp made me sick, that's all!" I tried explaining to Ronnie. "Well, there's no WAY I'm getting close to that thing!" Ronnie familiarly stated. I felt a sense of relief after he said that. "I'm gonna have to call a maid up here to clean it up." Ronnie said. My fear came back to me just like that. "N-no! I-it's f-fine! N-no, r-really!" I stuttered up a storm. "Oh, right." Ronnie said. "There's a puke scooper in the closet in the hallway. You're gonna have to ask for someone to open it thought -- it's locked." Ronnie continued. I nodded furiously. "Yep. Okay!" I exclaimed. Ronnie smiled, picked up his clothes, and headed back to the bathroom to change. Phew! That was a close one. "I think I just had diarrhea." Jim confessed. I quickly opened the balcony door and saw that the crow was gone. My heart jumped. Not because I thought the crow flew away, but because it flew at me. I closed my eyes and let out a low squeal as I prepared for the crow to attack me. But again, it landed on my shoulder instead. I don't know why I'm so scared. It seems friendly. I guess my fear Uncle Ronnie is acting me to act more cowardly. I turned to Jim. He was holding a pillow with his face buried in it, staring at the crow on my shoulder. He lift the pillow down and muttered, "We need to get rid of that thing...!" "I know, I know!" I whispered back. "...But how?" I continued. "J-just leave it out on the balcony overnight and hope it flies away." Jim suggested with a paranoid look on his voice, still looking at the crow on shoulder. Just then the bathroom door opened. Uncle Ronnie stepped out in his pajamas. Ronnie gasped when he saw the crow standing on my shoulder. "Jaybul... D-d-don't move...!" Ronnie ordered me as I stood there still and pale as a snowman. Ronnie stepped around me awkwardly trying to figure out what to do. Jim's face was completely shoved into his pillow at this point, and I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. We're such idiots for taking the stupid egg! "St-step out to the balcony. SLOWLY." Ronnie demanded. I slowly waddled to the balcony with my heart thudding out of my chest. I lowered my shoulder to the balcony ridge, letting the bird step down. "QUICK! GET IN!" Ronnie yelled. I rushed inside as Ronnie slammed the balcony door. After he touched the door he got out his hand sanitizer and rubbed his hands. "I'm sorry, Ronnie, a crow flew in when I opened the balcony to puke." I calmly explained. "Okay, no more going out to the balcony! Do you know how many diseases that bird probably had? Eguh!" Ronnie shivered, bringing out his hand sanitizer again. I glared at Jim with a 'I just saw a ghost' face. My nerves are shot. "Well anyway, if you two want to see that concert tomorrow, we need to go to bed." I almost forgot! My favorite band, 'Kill All Babies' is performing in the next city over tomorrow. They're going to play a new song of theirs called 'I Hate My Parents'. I can relate! I got in to bed (which I had to share with Jim) and couldn't sleep. All I can think about is the crow on the balcony... Now that I think about it, it's a raven, not a crow. Why else would it be called the Raven's Nest? After a rough night's worth of sleep, I had awoken. Jim and Uncle Ronnie were still asleep though. Must be really early. I checked the hotel clock on the table: 7:08 AM. I quickly got out of of bed and sprinted to the balcony. I quietly slid open the door and was shocked to see the raven was still there! It was still on the balcony rail, pecking around at it. Poor thing must be starving. I know! I'll get Uncle Ronnie's leftover worms from fishing. I went back inside and tried to dig out the cup of worms from Ronnie's tackle box as quietly as I could. I finally found them, and it reeked of the swamp. As I got up, I saw Ronnie move. Ronnie moved around in bed and turned on his side. Okay, good, he's still asleep. Gotta hurry! The raven nearly pecked my finger right off trying to eat the worm. It's so strange it won't just fly away. It can fly, but it wants to stick around for some reason. I'm concerned... What's it going to do when we go to the concert later today? Follow us? No way that's going to happen. Oh gosh... what if it thinks I'm its mother? I don't even want to entertain that thought. I fed it a few more worms then went back inside. While out there though, I thought of a name. I think I'll call it Talon. Later, Jim and Uncle Ronnie woke up. Ronnie hopped in the shower (even though he took one less than 10 hours ago) and Jim was on his phone watching YouTube like he usually does. He watches an annoying vlogger that reviews memes while playing the latest games. "Waddup gamer bros! Today we're gonna be owning loobers in Porkfight and hit him that yab! Not gonna lie, this is me when I see a doober doing the scissors at school pic of a cartoon rat making a shocked face" AssassinPotatoPie obnoxiously said through Jim's phone. How does this guy have 30 million subs? "Ugh, will you turn that off?" I asked Jim. "No way, I gotta watch this and see what he thinks of the loose screw meme!" Jim exclaimed. "He's not even funny and the meme is going to be forgotten about in two weeks, if that." I said speaking the truth. "Whatever." Jim scoffed. "By the way, is that crow still out there...?" Jim asked. "Shockingly, yes. I'm starting to wonder if it thinks we're its parents or something." I answered and speculated. Jim paused the video with a pale look on his face. "Let's not even mess with it anymore. Just let hotel staff find it or something and let it be their problem." Jim suggested. "I dunno, Jim. It's such a strange creature... It's a baby the size of an adult raven. Who knows how big that thing is gonna be!" I said. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. We're just two dumb kids who watch embarrassing meme videos and listen to awful music. We're gonna be seeing a band called 'Kill All Babies' for crying out loud!" Jim said exposing the truth. "...Can't argue with that." I said admitting defeat. Ronnie walked out of the bathroom once more, this time wearing a really nice dress outfit. "Uncle Ron, you don't need to dress like that for this concert... Or any concert for that matter." I said commenting on his outfit. "Jaybul, I'm doing this for you. If you question me one more time, I'm taking you back to the swamp and I'm chucking you to the alligators. Understand?" Ronnie said sternly. "...Okay." I responded perturbed. Ronnie sat on his bed and picked up the remote. "Let's see what kind of channels they got on here. Hopefully the History channel, haven't seen Pawn Stars in a while." Ronnie hoped before turning on the hotel room TV. It was the local news. "The president has just admitted to watching the gorilla channel for 8 hours a da-- We interrupt this story with BREAKING NEWS: The band Kill All Babies' tour bus has been seen driving by through the downtown area. Right now they are about to drive by the hotel of 5th street, this is absolutely insane!!" The news reporter announced in a K.A.B. fan crowd. "OMG!" I exclaimed before rushing to the balcony to see them drive by. Their beautiful tour bus with their famous red middle finger emblem on it drove by my view. I... I think I saw Shane in there! I jumped up and down on the balcony freaking out! But I wasn't the only one freaking out. It was Talon, who for a second I forgot was still out there. Talon made distressed calls while flapping its wings around. I immediately stopped being excited and all my attention focused on the bird. This caught Uncle Ronnie's attention. "JAYBUL, GET OUT OF THERE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BACK ON THE BALCONY!" Ronnie shouted at me. I quickly ran back into the room. Talon was still going crazy. "Eugh! Let's get the heck out of here!" Uncle Ronnie ordered, opening the hotel room door. We rushed out of there and took the elevator to the hotel lobby. DING! We stepped out of the elevator, heart pounding. I feel really bad for upsetting it, and plus we left it behind. I'm really worried now. Oh well. I'll just try my best to focus on the concert and forget about the bird for a while. This is a special day for me, and I'm not gonna let some overgrown baby bird ruin it. Ronnie walked up to the hotel desk manager, telling them about the bird. I wanted to chime in, saying not to worry about the animal and that it's just very nervous. However, something I saw on the TV made my heart drop to my stomach. "BREAKING: Members of the band Kill All Babies found dead in automobile wreck!" The entire lobby gasped, with some people sobbing and crying. I put my hand over my mouth as tears began to swell in my eyes. Just then, commotion from the elevator. A man with his hair on fire came running out like it was a failed 1984 Pepsi commercial. Following behind him was... Talon! It came flying out of the elevator and landed on the hotel desk lady's bushy head. Her eyeballs popped out and her skin began to melt, turning her into a skeleton. Uncle Ronnie panicked and ran back to the elevator, leaving us to stare at the desk lady's skeleton corpse. Then, Talon flew on my shoulder. I'm next. I let out a frightful shriek as Talon landed on my shoulder. Despite me and everyone else in the lobby's cries, Talon remained still and calm. I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know what's going on. What's happening?? I stared at the elevator. Uncle Ronnie looked like a nervous wreck as the elevator doors closed. Wow, what a great uncle. Leaving us behind like that. OCD jerk. Jim was hiding under a chair. I picked up the chair and threw it across the lobby like Steve Wilkos. "We gotta get out of here!!" I shouted to Jim. "Kill the crow! It's causing everyone to di--" Jim was cut off when a crazed man in a business suit grabbed a hold of him. Jim screamed as the man violently shook him while making crazed wails. Talon let out a squall while flapping its wings. Just then, the man's head inflated like a balloon and he started floating to the ceiling... while holding Jim! Jim screamed as he headed to his death. The man's ballooned head bumped into a chandelier and his head popped, making skull fragments brain guts, and blood splatter everywhere. Jim screamed some more as he fell to the hard ground. The man's headless body was still holding on to him. Jim was covered in blood and brain matter (as was I). "OMG... Jim, are you okay?!" I called to him as laid their on the floor with corpse arms holding him. He was crying. This apparently upset Talon, as he flew off my shoulder and landed on the man. His body turned into a skeleton and his bones crumbled to ashes. Jim was free. Talon landed back on my shoulder. It seems it only feels safe around us and anyone else is seen as a threat to it. It's a supernatural creature! I lifted Jim up from the floor. He was incredibly shaken up. "Let's get out of here!!" I demanded. Me and Jim took off, stepping over dead bodies and skeletons. We burst out the hotel doors. All was gray outside. The wind was unusually breezy. The waves of the ocean hit the beach shores violently. It's going to storm. Birds. As we looked to the skies... a large flock of massive birds came into view. They were flying over the hotel. Dozens of people came pouring out of the hotel screaming and crying. That's when the birds swooped towards the ground. They were huge ravens. Three times the size of the one we found. They must be the same species. Some of the ravens pinned people down to the road and began tearing their flesh out with their beaks. A guy wearing a Kill All Babies shirt zoomed past us screaming like a mad man. A raven swooped down for the man and lifted him to the sky. That's when another raven attacked the man mid air, tearing his stomach open and making his bloody guts and organs spill to the streets. "This makes me sad... Kill All Babies would've wrote a song about this!" Jim sadly expressed. Then, a car came flying down the road, plowing through the crowd of people and birds. It then came to a halt, pulling up beside us. It was Uncle Ronnie's car. The passenger side window rolled down, revealing someone in the driver's seat. Me and Jim let out a shriek of horror. It was Uncle Ronnie's skeleton. "Get in the car!!" Uncle Ronnie's skeleton body demanded us. He was still wearing his clothes, but he had no skin. Only bones. His eyes were still intact though. "R-Ronnie? How are you still alive??" I questioned, while Talon was still calmly standing on my shoulder. "I don't know, just get in!!" Ronnie demanded once more. Me and Jim hopped in the car. Just before Ronnie put the car in drive, a raven burst through the driver side window. We all screamed as the raven began poking Uncle Ronnie's eyes out. Talon hopped from off my shoulder and lunged at the savage raven, making it disintegrate to dust. "It's okay. I still have an eye left!" Ronnie in his one eyeless skeleton said. That's when we took off. We were driving super fast. I don't know where he's going, but I know where I want to go. "Ronnie, please drive us to the swamp!" I demanded. "No! There's too many germs!" he cried, speeding past a stop sign. "Ronnie, you've got to! That's where we got the raven from. We need to return it back to where we found it!" Jim chimed in. "Okay fine. Do you know how many diseases that raven probably has anyway?? Let's go!" Ronnie said as we headed our way to the swamp. Eventually we arrived there. We got out the car and rushed into the woods. The wind and atmosphere got worse. It's going to storm... bad. We were now staring in the middle of the swamp. There was a disgusting old boat slumped by a mossy tree. "I'm not touching that!" Ronnie cried. So me and Jim had to pull the boat and push it into the water. We hopped in the boat, paddles in hand, ready to go to back to the Raven's Nest. "You coming, Ronnie?" I asked him. "No way! I forgot my hand sanitizer... I'll just wait by the car. Hurry up!" Ronnie said. Ugh, my uncle is such a nub. Instead of killing people Talon should be curing my uncle's OCD. We paddled away like there was no tomorrow. It shouldn't be too far away. The usually calm swamp waters were bumpy and wavy as the cold wind blew in our faces. Some of giant ravens from earlier were circling around in the sky. "Oh shoot!" Jim cried as as one of them noticed us. It dove down, ready to rip our heads off and feed it to his brothers and sisters. But Talon did its magic. A giant alligator hopped out of the water and ate the raven before it could attack us. The gator splashed back into the water, getting swamp water all over us. After about 10 minutes, we finally made it. The Raven's Nest. I don't know what's going to happen, but we'll see. We quickly opened the decrypted door and walked in. It was eerily quiet inside. The only thing you could hear was the swamp water splashing around. "...Now what?" Jim questioned. Just then, we heard footsteps from above us. Someone, or something is in here with us. We slowly walked up the stairs, stepping on to the second floor. We were facing the long hallway. "Hello!?" I shouted down the hall. Nothing. We decided to walk to the last room at the end of the hall. We noticed a large hole in the room's ceiling. That's when a figure stepped out and confronted us. "How dare you." a woman in a long purple coat wearing a purple hat said to us. "W-who are you?" I asked nervously. "That raven you stole from me is no ordinary raven. I breed a group of special ravens using black magic. The mother is upset you stole her child." she said. That's when Talon flew off my shoulder and into the attic. "I-I'm sorry. This is the biggest regret of my life!" I said to the lady. She shook her head. "The mother is unleashing her wrath on the world. A very powerful hurricane is going to destroy us all. All thanks to you!" the lady explained. My heart dropped to my stomach. "The baby thinks you're the mother. You messed up the balance of the ravens. You are paying for what you did. Don't take what's not yours!" the lady threatened. I felt like a ghost at this point. I caused the end of the world... The house began tilting a bit due to wind. We also heard strange noises come from the attic. What's Talon doing up there? The lady peered her eyes to attic as if she was curious about the sounds too. Her blank stare then locked on to mine. She walked past us, still staring at me. "Follow me." the creepy lady ordered. "W-what are you going to do?" I asked frightened. "Come with me. Now." she demanded. She stared back up at the ceiling as more ruckus could be heard. All of a sudden a loud squall could be heard from above the hole. That's when the massive mother raven came down. The over 5 ft. tall raven slowly approached the mysterious woman. We knew something was going to go down, so we hightailed it out of there. We zoomed past the lady and went down stairs. That's when we heard the horrible wail of pain come from the lady, followed by loud squalls. The mother raven was attacking her! We rushed outside and saw the wind was over 60 mph by now. We looked toward the sky and saw the mother raven carrying the creepy woman upside down by her feet, while baby Talon was attacking her! Me and Jim gawked in shock as her head inflated like a balloon and exploded. The mother raven let go of her grip, dropping the lady's dead body in the water. That's when an alligator arose from the surface and bit into her headless corpse. D*mn! "AssassinPotatoPie would've yabbed so hard if he saw that." Jim offensively said. Angered, I slapped Jim and pushed him into the gator infested waters. Just kidding. Anyway, after the alligator ate the lady's corpse, the weather seemingly decided to calm down. The gray clouds cleared up and the sun began to shine. Was the lady the source behind this all along? Whatever the cause, I was still shaken up, but I was relieved at the same time. The nightmare is finally over. Until an old man in a yellow rain coat lunged at us. "RAAAAW!" the old man jump scared us. Me and Jim let out a horrified shriek. The old man then began laughing. "Hahaha! Thank you! You killed my wife!" the old man gleefully shouted. "...Wait, what??" I questioned in shock. "The raven's mother wasn't responsible for what happened, it was her! She was upset that someone stole her precious egg so she took it out on the world. I don't condone stealing, but in this case I do, because it resulted in the death of my hag of a wife! Yee haw!" the old man explained. "W-why did you hate her?" Jim asked. "Actually, I lied. Her obsession with ravens was annoying, so I took her book of spells from her and read a passage spell, hoping it would make those stupid birds drop dead. But all it did was make them angry! I had that witch of a wife under a mind control spell by the way." the old man reexplained. "You're a big jerk, you know that? You almost caused the end of the world and you caused the death of my favorite band. Ugh, I hate you!" I ranted to the man. "Ohh get lost kid! I hate kids! KILL ALL KIDS! KILL ALL KIDS! AAAAAAA" the old man freaked out. That's when he pulled the book of spells from his yellow rain coat, flipping through the pages. Me and Jim stared at each other then back to the old man. We charged at him, trying to knock the book out of his hand. However, he was too strong. He nudged out of the way and pushed us to the ground. "Aha! Here it is!" the old man exclaimed, ready to read a passage to wipe us all out. Me and Jim just laid on the ground helplessly, ready to be eviscerated from existence. Until our raven friend Talon swooped down and snatched the book out of the old man's hands. "Ergh! NOO!" the old man angrily shouted to the bird. Me and Jim cheered and laughed. "Stupid loober!" Jim cursed at the man. "ARGGH! I HATE KIDS! AND BIRDS!" the old man ranted some more, swinging his fists at the air. Talon set the book on top of a tree branch. His little bird head twitched and ticked around as he analyzed the book. He propped his talons on top of the book and flipped a page over. What the...? Does he know what he's doing? Suddenly, Talon began squawking very frantically. My insides felt like they were being turned inside out. "Jaybul... I don't feel so good..." Jim said laying on the ground, as his body slowly faded to dust... And so did I. Our ashes swirled around in the air. Then something magical happened. I regained consciousness. But I felt funny. I tried calling out for Jim, but the only thing that came out was a SQUAWK! Panicked, I turned my head around and saw Jim sitting on a tree branch with Talon. He had turned into a raven... and so had I! The old man from below was trying to climb the tree to get the book back. Not on my watch beak! "Squa, squa!" I squalled to Jim and Talon. They squalled back, and we dove down and attacked the old man. We poked his eyes out with our deadly beaks, and began tearing his flesh out with our sharp talons. The pathetic evil old man was dead. Had I not been transformed into a raven, this piece of garbage would still be alive tying to end the world again with that book. I'm glad I am a bird now. I can fly and do whatever I want -- no more stupid parents and having to hear annoying YouTube videos again! "Jaybull?! Jim?!" I heard a familiar voice call out in the distance. It was Uncle Ronnie paddling in a boat in the swamp. His skin had grown back but his eye was still missing. It was pretty comical seeing him wear that suit in the swamp along with an eye patch. I flew up to the book of spells shelved on the tree branch. Hmm... I wonder if there's a cure for OCD in here? R.I.P K.A.B. Category:Swamps Category:Abandoned Buildings Category:Animals Category:Blood/Gore Category:Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Transformation